


Two Nerds with Nothing to Do

by darksideInvader



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt, its teen and up bc of a few curse words idk how to rate these, literally just them being dumb nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksideInvader/pseuds/darksideInvader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally just two nerdy lesbians that have nothing better to do<br/>from a tumblr prompt that I don't have on hand at the moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Nerds with Nothing to Do

==> Be Rose Lalonde  
You are now Rose. You really don't know why you're typing in first person so you should stop now before you fuck up the perspective. 

Rose yawned as she awoke, stretching but being very careful not to disturb Kanaya beside her. Slipping out of bed silently, she made her way over to the kitchen. She groaned at the thought of making breakfast. After a very quick decision, she pulled the Froot Loops out of the bottom cabinet. She poured a bowl for herself, and one for her girlfriend, knowing her secret love for the childish cereal. Carrying the bowls to the living room, she set them on the coffee table and went to go carry out the duty of waking Kanaya. She tread lightly as she set a hand gently on Kanaya's shoulder and spoke, "Dear, I've made breakfast." 

Kanaya's eyes slowly opened and the tall woman asked drowsily, "What did you make?" 

Rose smiled and responded, "Froot Loops. And Pokemon is on the TV." She laughed as Kanaya shot up and got out of bed. 

"Well, come then. We don't want the cereal to get soggy, do we?" Rose shook her head with a grin, affirming that of course she didn't want soggy Froot Loops. The two headed to the living room to eat cereal and watch cartoons together in their pajamas.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i was too lazy to get a beta for this  
> maybe I'll get one later and improve it iunno


End file.
